


Filk: My Favorite Things, Fandom Edition

by thegreatpumpkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin
Summary: If Julie Andrews were in fandom, I guess.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Filk: My Favorite Things, Fandom Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me if you don't care for the things in the last verse. This is MY favorite things and I am an immoral goblin :P

Mutual pining and slow burn romances,   
D/s dynamics and tension-filled glances,   
Roommates and rivals and loyalty kinks,   
These are a few of my favorite things!

Well-written banter and canon divergence,   
Psychic connections and wingfic resurgence,   
Kidfic and idfic and domestic scenes,   
These are a few of my favorite things!

AUs with detail that’s awfully specific,   
Kudos and comments and authors prolific,   
Longfics that wrap up with happy endings,   
These are a few of my favorite things!

When real life bites,   
When it just sucks,   
When I’m feeling sad…   
I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don’t feel so bad!

Tropes problematic that cause moral panics!   
Incest and twincest and fucked up dynamics!   
Sex pollen, dubcon, and underage flings,   
These are a few of my favorite things.

When real life bites,   
When it just sucks,   
When I’m feeling sad…   
I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don’t feel so bad!


End file.
